forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Forza Horizon 4/Festival Playlist
250px|right|Completion of a Spring Festival Playlist The Festival Playlist is a user interface that displays the player progress as well as all activities and rewards within a series of seasons. It debuted with the Update 7 patch that was released on March 12, 2019. The Festival Playlist summarizes four seasons as a Series that are added with each update, and start in Summer and end in Spring. Players earn progress for completing Forzathon challenges and seasonal activities, which will be marked in gold upon completion. The Festival Playlist menu also allows players to view their progress on past Series. Every seasonal event awards players a reward that may be a car, car horn, character item or Horizon Wheelspin. Bonus rewards are given out for completing 50% and 80% of a Season or the entire Series. Forzathon Points earned from Forzathon challenges can be spent at the Forzathon Shop, where players can buy a different selection of the aforementioned items with Forzathon Points. Offers are rotated after every new season. Updates Update 19 200px|right *Release - February 10, 2020 *New features **The Eliminator - Added 13 'Patrol & Pursuit' vehicles **Universal Share Codes **Event Blueprint History **Showcase Remix – Pillar Of Autumn *4 new Festival Playlist reward cars **2017 Aston Martin Vulcan AMR Pro **1994 Ford Supervan 3 **2010 Lexus LFA **1984 Rover SD1 *1 new LEGO Speed Champions reward car **2019 LEGO Speed Champions Bugatti Chiron Update 18 200px|right *Release - January 13, 2020 *New features **Showcase Remix - Taxi For Takeoff **The Eliminator - Added eight 'Heavy Hitter' vehicles *4 new Festival Playlist reward cars **2006 Hummer H1 Alpha Open Top **2018 Lamborghini Huracán Performante **1964 Porsche 356 C Cabriolet Emory Special **1985 Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex Update 17: "The Eliminator" 200px|right *Release - December 12, 2019 *New features **Horizon Life Series - The Eliminator *5 new Festival Playlist reward cars **2017 Alpine A110 **2016 Renault Clio R.S. 16 Concept **2007 Renault Clio RS 197 **2018 Renault Megane R.S. **2003 Renault Sport Clio V6 *3 new The Eliminator reward cars **1970 Mercury Cougar Eliminator (Tier 24) **2008 Renault Mégane R26.R (Tier 10) **1998 Toyota Supra RZ (Tier 1 - also via Autoshow) Update 16 200px|right *Release - November 20, 2019 *New features **Restricted cars in multiplayer **Showcase Remix - Morning Rush **Subtitle Improvements *4 new reward cars **2018 ATS GT **2019 Ferrari 488 Pista **1970 Ferrari 512 S **1999 Lamborghini Diablo GTR Update 15: "Upgrade Heroes" 200px|right *Release - October 23, 2019 *New features **Horizon Business - Upgrade Heroes **Showcase Remix - Motocross Purposes **Auction House Search Improvements *4 new reward cars **2010 BMW M3 GTS **2018 Bugatti Divo **2008 Koenigsegg CCGT **2010 Rossion Q1 Update 14: "The Anniversary Update" 200px|right *Release - September 25, 2019 *New features **Event & Race Blueprint improvements **Immediately sell Wheelspin prize cars **Showcase Remix – Contest Of Giants *4 new reward cars **2018 Ford F-150 Prerunner DeBerti Design Truck **2018 McLaren 600LT Coupé **2019 McLaren 720S Spider **2018 Volkswagen #94 Volkswagen Motorsport I.D R Pikes Peak Update 13: "All Porsche, All the Time" 200px|right *Release - August 28, 2019 *New features **Showcase Remix – Commuter Blues *6 new reward cars **2018 Italdesign Zerouno **1970 Porsche #3 917 LH **1951 Porsche #46 356 SL Gmünd Coupe **2019 Porsche 718 Cayman GTS **1966 Porsche 906 Carrera 6 **2019 Porsche Macan Turbo Update 12 200px|right *Release - July 30, 2019 *New features **Showcase Remix - Superfast Vs. Supersonic **Barn Find - 1974 LEGO Speed Champions Porsche 911 Turbo 3.0 *4 new reward cars **2019 Aston Martin DBS Superleggera **2017 Aston Martin Vanquish Zagato Coupé **1967 Volkswagen Karmann Ghia **1967 Volkswagen Type 3 1600 L Update 11: "Top Gear" 200px|right *Release - July 2, 2019 *New features **Horizon Story - The Top Gear Horizon Special **2017 Mercedes-Benz E 350 D 4MATIC Terrain "Project E-AT" **2014 Mercedes-Benz G 63 AMG 6x6 **2018 Top Gear Track-Tor **The Stig Race Suit *4 new reward cars **1996 Chevrolet Impala Super Sport **2013 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited DeBerti Design **2006 Koenigsegg CCX **2011 McLaren 12C Coupé *1 new Autoshow car **2019 Ford Ranger Raptor Update 10: "LEGO Speed Champions Expansion" 200px|right *Release - June 4, 2019 *New features **Star Card challenges **Festival Playlist Improvements *4 new reward cars **1970 AMC Rebel 'The Machine' **1969 FIAT Dino 2.4 Coupe **2014 Maserati Ghibli S Q4 **2019 Rimac C_Two Update 9: "The Car Files" 200px|right *Release - May 7, 2019 *New features **Online Adventure anti griefing measures **Horizon Story - The Car Files **Online mode - Custom Adventure **Showcase Remix - Night Flight *6 new reward cars **2018 Apollo Intensa Emozione **2008 Maserati MC12 Versione Corsa **2018 MINI John Cooper Works Convertible **2018 MINI John Cooper Works Countryman **2018 MINI X-Raid John Cooper Works Buggy **1965 Morris Mini-Traveller Update 8: "Drift Adventure" 200px|right *Release - April 9, 2019 *New features **Online Adventure changes **Online mode - Drift Adventure **Drift Camera **Showcase Remix - Forest Sprite **''Barrett-Jackson Car Pack'' *6 new reward cars **1967 Chevrolet Chevelle Super Sport 396 **2012 Ferrari 599XX Evolution **2018 Mercedes-AMG GT 4-Door Coupé **2018 Mercedes-Benz X-Class **1958 Plymouth Fury **2009 Vauxhall Corsa VXR Update 7: "Festival Playlist" 200px|right *Release - March 12, 2019 *New features **Festival Playlist **18 Achievements **Showcase Remixes ***Nine & Three Quarters ***Assault On The Control Room *8 new reward cars **2002 BMW M3-GTR **2019 BMW Z4 Roadster **2018 Ford #25 Mustang RTR **2018 Ford #88 Mustang RTR **2018 Ford Mustang RTR Spec 5 **1965 Pontiac GTO **1970 Porsche 914/6 **1999 Lotus Elise Series 1 Sport 190 Update 6: "Skill Streak!" 200px|right *Release - February 12, 2019 *New features **Horizon Story - Skill Streak **New seasonal event types ***Seasonal Playground Games ***Seasonal Street Races *6 new reward cars **2012 Cadillac Escalade ESV **1994 Honda Prelude Si **1994 Nissan Fairlady Z Version S Twin Turbo **723 Quartz Regalia **723 Quartz Regalia Type-D **2001 TVR Tuscan S Update Five: "Mitsubishi Returns!" 200px|right *Release - January 15, 2019 *New features **Online mode - Free-For-All Adventure **Horizon Story - Isha's Taxis **''Mitsubishi Motors Car Pack'' *4 new reward cars **2005 Hot Wheels Ford Mustang **2012 Hot Wheels Rip Rod **2017 Maserati Levante S **1967 Mercedes-Benz 280 SL Update Four: "Fortune Island" 200px|right *Release - December 13, 2018 *New features **New Photo Mode options **''Fortune Island'' *4 new reward cars **2011 DS Automobiles DS 3 Racing **1986 Hoonigan Ford RS200 Evolution **1952 Hudson Hornet **2010 Mosler MT900S *12 new character items **Santa Outfit Update Three: "Horizon Service Check" 200px|right *Release - November 22, 2018 *New features **New Paint and Rim Style options **Seasonal Championships *4 new reward cars **1984 Honda Civic CRX Mugen **2017 Hoonigan Gymkhana 10 Ford Fiesta ST **2016 Hoonigan Gymkhana 10 Ford Focus RS RX **2018 KTM X-Bow GT4 *12 new character item rewards **Santa Outfit Update Two: "The Route Creator" 200px|right *Release - October 25, 2018 *New features **Game mode - Route Creator **Horizon Story - British Racing Green *3 new reward cars **1965 Hoonigan Gymkhana 10 Ford Hoonicorn Mustang **2011 Hot Wheels Bone Shaker **1969 Hot Wheels Twin Mill *10 new character item rewards *5 new car horns Update One: "Welcome To Horizon" 200px|right *Release - September 28, 2018 *4 new reward cars **2017 Chevrolet Colorado ZR2 **2017 Ferrari 812 Superfast **2018 Honda Civic Type R **2019 Porsche 911 GT3 RS Trivia *Update One to Update Five have fully spelled-out numerical names. Category:Forza Horizon 4 Category:Downloadable Content (FH4)